


You're Gonna be Mine

by ColinODoneWithYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinODoneWithYou/pseuds/ColinODoneWithYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. She was his addiction, his fixation, his obsession, his infatuation and he had no intention of ever letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intentions

Milah never questioned her boyfriend’s odd habits or peculiar actions. She never asked why he would suddenly grab her and kiss her at odd times --- such as at her job or when she was talking to her friends or when he dropped her off at class --- or why they would be long and full of passion. At least she thought so. She never asked why. She wasn’t one to complain. Hot loving steamy kisses from her sexy boyfriend? She wouldn’t pass those up. 

She had always seen his actions as endearing, how he would ask how her friends were doing, because to her, that showed he cared. That he actually listened to her and liked being apart of her life unlike her past boyfriends. 

She however did find it odd how much interest he showed in one of her good friends. 

Emma Swan.

She was an ivory skinned beauty with gorgeous, forest green eyes and luscious golden hair. And of course she couldn’t forget all her womanly curves and long legs. If she was being honest, she had always been secretly jealous of her. What wasn’t there to be jealous of? She was intelligent, alluring, kind to everyone, saw through lies and dear mother of god -- her eyes. She wasn’t even into girls but she could get lost in those eyes. She swore they changed colors sometimes, but Emma didn’t think so. While that pang of jealousy always managed to stay in her, she couldn’t find herself to hate her or treat her rudely. Emma was a golden goddess among other girls and even though she harbored jealousy; she knew she had one thing Emma could never have. 

She had Killian Jones. He was practically sex on legs. Perfect messy black hair, deep ocean blue eyes, a good build AND a perfect Irish accent that made a girl’s knees go weak. She had grown up with him – went to the same high school together – they had a normal friendship. They only talked at school but only really hung out if it was a group of them. He had been handsome when they were younger, but as he grew older his looks got even better. She had harbored some feelings for him in high school, but they had been separated due to him moving schools, and she had lost any way to contact him along with her feelings for him. But an accidental meeting – well, her bumping into him when she was rushing to class in college had brought back the feelings she had thought were long gone and she fell for him all over again. Hard. 

After a month of friendly conversations, coffee, and movie dates, he had asked her out and they soon became an official couple. He had doted on her and pampered her like the perfect boyfriend and was always a gentleman, but deep inside she always felt like he held back. She felt like she never saw the real Killian Jones but she simply brushed it off and thought she was just thinking too much. 

Today marked their one year anniversary. 

They were meeting at a small restaurant right by their university. It was a great place with amazing food and held a romantic and cozy atmosphere. 

She was currently seated in a cushioned booth waiting patiently for Killian. She had arrived earlier than their decided time because she was eager for their celebration. Thrumming her fingers on the table, she checked her watch for what felt like the millionth time. 

A little chime sounded throughout the place and her head shot up. Killian strode through the door, pushing the heavy oak effortlessly. He was dressed in his special event attire; black denim pants and a black wrinkle-free dress shirt that made his eyes stand out.

His eyes caught hers and a smirk made its way onto his face. He walked over, ignoring the many stares he was getting, and Milah couldn’t help but feel pride settle in her. That fine handsome man was hers. 

All hers.

He sat down and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips. She wouldn’t tell him but she was slightly disappointed this wasn’t one of the times he would give her those long passionate kisses. 

The door chimed again and they both looked up to see Emma entering, struggling a little with the door at first. Milah brightened up and waved her over. Emma gave them a surprised look before grinning and strolling towards them.

“Hey guys, I didn’t expect to see you here. What are you guys going here on this nice day?” she exclaimed, her cheeks looking flushed; she most likely ran here. She worked here on the weekends and after class sometimes during the week to get some extra cash. 

“It’s our one year anniversary so we’re here celebrating it” Milah gushed with a cheerful smile. It felt good being able to call Killian her boyfriend. She refused to admit it to herself or anyone else, but a small part of her liked to rub it in Emma’s face that Killian was her’s. She had never seen the girl show any interest in him thought. When ever she took the time to thing about it, it left her dumbfounded. What woman wouldn’t want Killian Jones? She often questioned asked herself if maybe Emma swung the other way.

“You don’t say huh? A year, damn that’s a long time. I don’t think I could ever be in a relationship for that long.” She winced, most likely thinking about how bad that had sounded, and scratched her head “Well congrats guys, I gotta go to work or else Granny will kill me. See you around!”

Milah waved as Emma disappeared behind the kitchen door while Killian just stared. Smiling cheerfully, Milah turned to Killian. “Emma’s so funny isn’t she? I’m glad she’s one of my friends”

Killian merely smiled at her and nodded his head. “Plus we get discounts on the food here” 

Milah giggled at him and started to go on about her day, remaining oblivious to the thoughts in her boyfriends head.   
Emma appeared again while they were eating their food, wearing her standard work uniform: a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, a red tie, and a shinny golden name tag. Her hair was up in a clip, some stands sticking out. Killian loved the few rebel curls that stood out. To him, it just made her look unbelievably sexy.

He found it pretty funny how Milah was oblivious to his infatuation with Emma.

The poor love struck girl never noticed how he stared at her in class, observing every feature, storing them in his memories, making sure he had every little detail etched into his brain so he could dream about her later.

He had met Emma a year before bumping into Milah and even though his infatuation with the golden haired goddess was still present, he agreed to become Milah’s boyfriend. His good friend August had always asked him why he bothered to go out with Milah when he didn’t even hold any feelings for the girl and his answer left his friend speechless and frowning.

He was a selfish person. He couldn’t have Emma. She had shown no interest and he didn’t want to mess up their friendship, but that didn’t stop his obsession with her. So after a few weeks of thinking, he decided to go out with Milah. She was beautiful – didn’t hold a candle to his Emma – but she would do. So for the sake of just having someone and secretly hoping deep inside his feelings for Emma would vanish, he dated Milah. Never straying, making sure to never do anything to upset her, although there were times he did.

But no matter what he did, his infatuation with Emma continued. If anything it just grew. 

After a couple months he noticed a certain brown haired curly Irish male take interest in his golden haired goddess. Annoyed, he decided to throw caution to the wind. He’d be damned if anyone dated his swan. He started to go to great lengths to get her to notice him, whether he was with Milah or not. Whenever he noticed her around Milah, be it after class or Milah visiting her at work or even when they were talking with their group of friends, he would snatch Milah, crushing her to his body and kiss her hard and long while keeping his eyes on Emma. No one would notice though, because he hid it quite well, with eyes barely open, only small slivers of ocean blue could be seen but that was more than enough for him to observe her reactions. She would always look uncomfortable, awkward and she would look away, go back to work or awkwardly talk to whoever else was there. And after those kisses, he would pull away from his girlfriend, who was dazed and most likely turned on, because come on. He was Killian Jones. He took pride in pleasuring his women. He knew how handsome he was and he didn’t consider it cocky. He saw it as being honest.

Staring at the woman across from him, he supposed he had to admit: she was pretty. Pale skin, sky blue eyes, petite figure, and long wavy ink black hair, but even as pretty as she was, she was nothing compared to the vision that was Emma. His golden haired goddess. Milah didn’t have the natural grace or perfect curves his golden goddess had. 

The thought of having her in his bed, owning her in mind, body and soul, made feelings of excitement course through his body every time it crossed his mind. Now was one of those times. He wanted nothing more than to have her crave his touch and attention, something he would gladly give her. Having her cry out his name and beg for him night after night --- he would relish in it. He often fantasized about her doing that even when he was in Milah’s presence. She never seemed to notice though. She probably thought he was thinking about her or something having to do with school.

Milah hummed happily as Killian asked for the bill. He was such a gentleman. He was her perfect man and she mentally jumped around and screamed in joy at being able to call him her’s. She often wondered if Killian thought about her as much as she thought about him before shaking her head and mentally scolded herself for even thinking that. Of course Killian thought about her. They were in love.

Oh how ignorance is bliss. 

Inwardly, Killian was smirking as he signed the receipt and put his credit card in his wallet. He knew why Milah had chosen this restaurant. It had been the place of their first date but unbeknownst to her, he had chosen this place because Emma worked there. He often spent his evenings there, when she was working, using the false cover of having no food at his dorm or that he was craving hot chocolate to learn more about his golden haired goddess. 

Milah cleared her throat softly and smiled at him “Killian I want you to know that this has been the best year being with you. Thank you for this date and for being such an amazing boyfriend. I love you baby”

Killian stared at her, in what she thought was a look of utter adoration, and winked at her with those famously breathtaking eyes. 

“I love you too babe” 

Lies were so bittersweet.

He caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye, and an idea formed in his head. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Milah’s -- knowing full well his golden haired goddess was watching from across the room – and kept his eyes wide open and trained on Emma. 

Emma made eye contact with him, forest green eyes widening in shock and embarrassment. The look he had was something that shocked her to the bone and she was pretty sure, she was the definition of that ‘deer in head lights’ look.   
His ocean blue eyes were dark with lust, staring into hers, keeping her frozen in place. He pressed harder against Milah, running his hands through her hair, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Emma, making sure she knew full well that she was the one he wanted to kiss like this, that she was the one he desired above all else. 

Emma gulped and tugged at the collar of her blouse. The smoldering gaze he was giving her was making her uncomfortable, yet at the same time sending shivers up her spine. That was lust alright in his eyes, clear as day, but it wasn’t towards Milah. No. It was for her. In the two years known him she’d never seen him look at her like that. Or maybe she had been too dense to notice. She was always bad at knowing when a guy was flirting with her. She didn’t want to be one of those girls that assumed a guy was hitting on her when he was really just being nice. She never could see the difference anyways. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she watched Killian pull away from Milah slowly, and let out a breath of air she wasn’t aware she was holding. 

The couple stood and began walking to the door, forcing Emma to take a shaky breath and focus on her task at hand, but she couldn’t stop herself from glancing up at Killian. He was opening the door for Milah and was about to exit himself but before he did, he sent one last look over his shoulder, making sure his eyes showed the desire and heat he held for her. Emma stared at him with wide eyes, gaping like a fish, not failing to notice the smirk on his face when he exited. 

What the fuck was that? Feeling overwhelmed, Emma chewed on her lip and excused herself to go to the bathroom. A nice splash of cold water on her face sounded great about now. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killian thrust his hands in his pockets while Milah searched her purse for something, still going on about stuff he held no interest in. A Cheshire cat grin found it’s way to his face as he recalled Emma’s expression from only moments ago. He got his point across. Now it was only a matter of time.

Emma Swan was going to be his no matter what it took.

After all, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

And he had every intention of fighting for Emma Swan.


	2. Now you Know

Emma sighed and rested her chin on palm as she stared off into a corner of the room, her attention unable to be captured by her professor’s lecture. Instead, her thoughts were centered on the couple she saw a few days ago. She had to admit, Killian and Milah looked amazing together. Milah with her gorgeous blue eyes and long ebony wavy hair, and Killian with his short shaggy jet black hair, unbelievably sexy facial hair and those earth shattering breath taking ocean blue eyes of his. And don’t even get started on his voice. He could rule the world if he wanted to with a voice like that.

Begrudgingly she had to admit she was jealous of their relationship. Her love life had been pretty shitty. The closet thing to love she had was one night stands. That technically didn’t even go in the same category as love. Just a quick fuck to let lose her frustration. After Neal, she didn’t want to deal with the hassle of letting someone in and getting screwed over. 

‘I bet Killian would be a great lover’

Emma’s eyes shot open and she blinked a couple times. Where the hell had that thought come from? Sure Killian was sex on legs, but she knew his type. They were dangerous. They liked to seduce their prey and charm them with their deviously handsome looks and mouth watering voice. She was perfectly content being friends with him and she planned to keep it that way. What ever feelings she had begin developing after the few months of befriending him had quickly been locked up tight never to open again. He was a good friend if you looked past his constant innuendos. In all honestly, she had never intended to be friends with him. He had just wormed his way in there by bugging her every day and running into her at “random” moments. After a while she had found herself looking forward to seeing him.

Speaking of Killian – well, thinking – brought memories from the other day. That look he gave her. She had forced herself to believe it was for Milah. Uncontrollable lust for Milah. Yep. He was just so horny for her that that look was stuck in his eyes. 

‘Who are you kidding? That look was totally for you.’

She mentally scowled and pushed that voice down. There was no way. She had known him for 2 years and he had never made a move. Of course unless she considered his innuendos but he did that with a lot of girls. Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes and let out a groan. 

‘Let’s just drop it. That look was for Milah and that’s that. Let’s not fuck up this perfectly good friendship Emma’ 

‘Emma you are in such denial it is fucking sad. That sexy Irishman candy was giving you that look of lust’ 

She internally growled and blocked out the little voice that was trying to screw up all her hard work. It was for Milah god dammit. 

She didn’t wanna have an awkward friendship. 

“Emma?” 

She was startled out of her thoughts by Killian’s Irish accent. Snapping her head up, she came face to face with amused ocean blue eyes. Flushing a bit, she pulled away a bit.

“Shit, did the bell already ring?” 

“It did indeed Lass. Did you not notice?” He chuckled and shook his head at her. 

“Yeah” She furrowed her brows and scratched her head. “I was too deep in thought”

“Ah probably thinking about how handsome I am” he waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her that grin she loved so much.

Wait. What. Since when was it a grin she loved so much? 

‘When you noticed that heated lustful look he gave you the other day, dearie. Prepare to have that locked box opened’

God dammit that stupid voice. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Killian leaning down and picking up her bag.

“Killian you don’t have to do that, I can get it myself.” 

“Lass you have a ton of books in there. Just shut up and let me help you out.” 

He swung the bag over his shoulder and offered his arm to her. She hesitated a bit before taking it warily. He was her friends boyfriend but then again, he was also her friend so there wasn’t any harm in it right?

“So lass are you ready to work on our project later?” He looked down at the petite girl on his arm.

“Huh? Oh shit. I completely forgot. I’m sorry.” She looked up at him with slightly panicked and guilty eyes.

“I thought you might have lass. That’s why I’m mentioning it now. You seemed rather distracted today.”

She blushed embarrassedly, mentally berating herself for forgetting and letting herself get distracted. She had been so busy with work and studying for finals that their history project had completely slipped her mind. Freaking history. This had to be her least favorite class. The professor had one of those voices that made you sleepy. 

“Just haven’t been sleeping well. Plus you know Professor Sparrow’s voice makes me nod off.”

It wasn’t technically a lie. She hadn’t been sleeping well and Professor Sparrow’s voice did make her drowsy. It just wasn’t the whole truth. No way in hell was she going to talk about everything she had been thinking of. 

“Well then lass, let’s get started with this project started so you can have more time to sleep savvy?” He grinned at her and she felt a little bad for not being completely truthful with him but pushed it away. Nothing good would come from it. It would make things awkward and it wouldn’t be the same between them anymore and she didn’t want that.

“Sure thing pirate” She smirked at him and bumped her shoulder against his. 

“Now, now lass, it’s Captain” He purred as he repeated her actions. 

They joked around and talked about random things as they walked towards her apartment. He used to be over every weekend and they would have movie marathons and drinking games, but then he started dating Milah and they stopped. Every now and then he would come over to do homework when his roommate would have his girlfriend over or he didn’t feel like going to the library. She sometimes wondered why he would pick her place when she knew he had Milah’s apartment key, but she shrugged it off. There were probably times he wanted a break from her. 

Of course there was some worry in the back of her mind. She had always felt in a way that she was betraying Milah by spending so much time with Killian, time that he probably should be giving his girlfriend. But Milah had assured her it was fine, that she was one of Killian’s friends as well. Deep down she was pretty sure Killian wouldn’t give up their friendship over a jealous girlfriend. At least she hoped he wouldn’t. 

They reached her apartment building and climbed the stairs, Killian still carrying her bag and his hand still firmly grasping hers. 

As they rounded the corner of the first floor, Emma dropped Killian’s hand to fumble through her purse for her keys. So engrossed in searching, she missed Killian’s narrowed eyes and the clenching of his hands.

“Aha! Here we are” she crowed in triumph as she opened the door so he could enter. Having been at her place multiple times, he knew where everything was and where to put his stuff. He could honestly say he had been at her place far more than Milah’s. His own girlfriend. And he could say it without an ounce of guilt. 

Setting their bags on the table in front of the couches, he took a seat and laid his head back. Emma had disappeared in the kitchen and by the sounds coming from there, she was probably getting them some snacks and hopefully rum. 

“You want beer or rum?” Her voice filtered through the room and Killian held back a groan as he closed his eyes in pleasure. 

“Rum if you please love”

“I should have figured” Her voice was laced with amusement. “Do you want something to eat too? I have some leftovers we could heat up” She opened the fridge to see yesterday’s food gone. “Ok, I guess David came over and ate it, well we can order some Chinese food or pizza.”

“Ah your dear brother. Always finishing off the rest of your delicious cooking and not leaving me any” He mock pouted “Ah well another time lass. For now rum is fine. We are here to finish our project any ways.” He turned his head to stare her in the eyes. He was glad her kitchen wasn’t closed in like Milah’s was or else he wouldn’t be able to watch her.

“Ha and rum is going to help you so much with that” She shook her head and bit back a grin when she heard Killian start laughing. 

While she was getting cups from the cabinets, he kept his eyes on her form. He examined her lithe form, starting from the top of her golden head to the bottom of her sock clad feet. He watched her every movement, drinking them all in and storing them for his dreams. And his lovely golden goddess remained oblivious to it all. Every time he was near, his obsession grew. Just the thought of touching her made his hands twitch and clench. The thought of possessing her made heat pool in his stomach, his need for her overriding his thoughts. Killian could feel his restraints breaking. It didn’t help he had heard from his friend Jefferson that Graham had planned on asking Emma out. He knew Emma held some affection for that Irish bastard and he couldn’t have that. Emma was his. 

He had to make his move soon. 

Emma walked over to him with his glass in her hand and set it on the table in front of him. 

“I’m gonna go change real quick. Be back in a second.” Seeing his nod, she walked off to her room.

Killian picked up his drink and finished it in one gulp before setting it down and slowly stood up with every intention of following his golden goddess. His swan.

This time, nothing would stop him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma sprinted into her room and took off her blouse, flinging it into the corner. Scanning her room for her home clothes, she let out a squeal of triumph when she spotted them next to her bed. Snatching them from the floor, she pulled the white tank top over her head and slipped into her red bottoms. Biting her lip, she observed herself and decided it best to put her flannel shirt over her tank top. Sighing, she went to her closet and grabbed a checkered red and white one. As she slipped it on, she heard a faint creak. She paused and stilled, listening for the sound again. When she didn’t hear it again, she shrugged and started buttoning her shirt. She let a string of low curses out when the bottom button didn’t want to cooperate with her. 

“My my, how delicious you look in red swan.” 

She froze, feeling his hot breath against the back of her neck. 

“Killian?”

His dark chuckle rang through out the room and sent shivers down her spine. Strong hands reached around her and grasped her hands, pulling them down to rest by her sides. Her eyes closed and she bit back a moan as his wet tongue ran up the side of her neck.

“Wh--what the fuck are you doing?”

She turned and only got a glimpse of his smirk before she was thrown on the bed and pinned down by his body. She looked up to see dark stormy blue eyes staring at her, almost like they were boring into her soul. Gulping, she tried to force herself to look away, but a haze was setting into her mind and she found she didn’t want to look away. 

“Emma, Emma, lass, do you have any idea what you do to me?” He leaned down and nipped and kissed her neck affectionately. He groaned when he was rewarded with breathless whimpers and whines. 

“W-Why?” Her question came out as a whisper as he continued to lay sensual kisses on her exposed throat. He knew she wanted to say more then just a simple why. Oh his golden goddess was a feisty lass who didn’t go down without a fight. He smirked against her skin before pulling back to stare at her.

“Oh lass, didn’t you ever wonder why I paid so much more attention to you? How I spend more time with you than my own girlfriend?” He brushed some hair from her face and caressed her cheek. 

“It—it has crossed my mind.” Emma fought to not respond to his ministrations, but she couldn’t help the sounds she made or how her body was reacting. She kept telling herself to pull away, that she needed to pull away, but her body wasn’t working with her. 

‘You know you want this. You’ve been waiting for this’

No. No no no! This was wrong and she knew it. This was one of her good friend’s boyfriend and a sliver of guilt went through her. She wanted to yell and tell him to stop, but another part of her wanted him to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless.

“Well I am glad you’ve noticed lass. I had hoped you weren’t that oblivious.” He nipped at her chin and licked his lips “Make sure to scream my name when I make you cum lass.” A dark grin curled the corner of his lips.

Her mind barely comprehended his words. His voice, the touch of his hands and feel of his mouth on her skin was all she could focus on. 

‘Dammit Emma pull yourself together. Think of Milah. Killian’s your friend!’

Deep down she could feel that locked box creaking open. 

“Let go lass. Give into me” he breathed into her ear, licking the shell of it before sucking it. 

“N-no Killian! Stop it and get off. You know this is wrong!” she cried out, attempting to push him away with no success.

“It’s not wrong lass. We both want it” 

He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her with one large hand, grabbing her chin with the other. He leaned down close enough for their noses to touch. 

“Did you really think I could feel anything for Milah? All I’ve wanted for the past two years is you.” Emma’s eyes widened at the hungry gleam seeping into his eyes “My beautiful swan, all I want is you. All of you. I’m all yours and you’re mine.”  
He swooped down to claim her lips, pressing his body flush against hers. Emma stilled at the kiss, but soon melted against him and kissed him back. He started stripping her clothes off as Emma half heartedly protested. All her walls were breaking down and she couldn’t find herself wanting him to stop. This was so wrong, but she couldn’t find herself to care. She would worry tomorrow. 

Killian ripped open the flannel shirt and brushed his hand down her stomach going to the waistband of her shorts. Oh he was going to have fun with his golden goddess tonight. He was going to take his time and savor every moment of it. She would learn they belonged together. Before the night was over, she would belong to him. 

Only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may take a bit as I'm unsatisfied with my smut scene


	3. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own OUAT because if I did Emma & Killian would be having babies already. Adam & Eddy own that amazing show
> 
> First off I AM VERY NERVOUS POSTING THIS. 
> 
> A/N: People wanted the smut first so smut first you shall get although I must warn you I'm still practicing at it. [ Literally re-wrote this over 8 times ] I don't think it's that good, but hey it's something! I hope it is as dirty & steamy as I wanted it although for the record I don't like it. I feel like I rushed it and screwed it all up so if you like it, it would be great if you could leave a review please with a bottle of rum and a half naked Colin on the side.
> 
> AND A BIG HUGE GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO 4getfulimaginator for being so patient with me and helping me along with all my stories and for always supporting me and bringing up my spirits. Go show her some love!
> 
> PS. I feel pretty honored because I got holdingoutforapiratehero into this story and yeah. That's one of the CS smut goddesses right there. My smut shall never be worthy

_‘This is wrong. So so wrong.’_

Emma felt her heart racing, her mind scolding her while her throbbing body begged for some kind of release. Killian was currently nipping at her neck and using his free hand to trace circles on her thigh. She let out a low whimper when he stopped tracing circles only to brush his fingers across her still clothed damp center. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and shivered when he let out a long groan.

_‘God his groan’_

“Emma love you’re already so  _wet_ , practically  _dripping_ , and I’ve yet to even began pleasuring you” 

She didn’t know if the smirk he gave her made her want to smack it off or pull his hair and kiss him senseless.

_‘Come on Emma. Fight him off this is bad. Think of Milah. She’s your friend. This is cheating! Killian is in a RELATIONSHIP’_

It seemed like that tiny voice of reason was so very far away.

“Tell me love, why won’t you just let go?” he asked huskily. The smoothness of his voice brushed against her skin, his hand tugging her shorts down inch by inch. He could sense his swan was still fighting it. She would give into him soon. It was only matter of minutes.

Throwing her shorts to the side, he slowly dragged his hands up and under her shirt, moving over her breasts, teasing and kneading them through her bra. Her eyes fluttered and he watched as she bit down on her bottom lip. Gods his swan was positively breathtaking and he hadn’t even gotten her fully undressed. Not having the patience to wait any longer, he lifted her tank top up and bra, bunching it just above her breasts, and keeping his eyes locked on her, he descended down. Emma released a strangled cry when his mouth closed around a nipple and bit down. He released her nipple to move his tongue around, soothing the flesh before bringing it into his mouth and sucking hard.

“ _Oh fuck_ ” She brought her hands to his head and tugged hard at his hair, whether it was to pull him back or just to hold onto him, she didn’t know anymore. His mouth wasn’t helping her think straight. She felt one of his hands go under her back and push up slightly. When he pulled back a little, she let out a whimper of protest but complied while he lifted her tank top and bra off her.

Throwing her garments to the side, he went back to nipping and sucking her nipples, using his other hand to palm the other, switching from pinching and flicking and squeezing it. Emma threw her head back and let out a loud man. He took his time caressing her breasts in attention before moving up and catching her lips in a steamy kiss. He pushed his tongue past her lips, groaning when her tongue met his, her taste sweet and addictive. They both pulled back panting, staring each other in the eye. He could see her still fighting but so close to letting go. Just a little more and she’d give into him.

“Let go Emma.” His breathed against her lips, mouth brushing against hers slightly as his hand moved past her breast, down her stomach and dipping into her underwear, sliding a finger between her folds. Her body reacted on its own, her hips arched up and she let loose a groan. Killian watched her face twist in pleasure, his blue eyes heated with desire, the pupils dilating with need.

“That’s it love. Just let go” He murmured, eyes watching her, glazed with lust.

Fuck this was so bad. She couldn’t think straight. Especially when he took his shirt off and she saw his chiseled chest, dusted with black chest hair. God help her, she had a thing for men with accents, chest hair and facial hair and Killian had the whole package.

**‘Is this really so bad? He wants you. He isn’t happy with Milah.’**

God she couldn’t even get that voice of reason to speak up. To tell her how wrong this was. She couldn’t even bring herself to stop it anymore. Especially not when he moved his fingers like  _that_. She arched her hips up when he curled his fingers inside her, pumping them in and out roughly.

“Oh Killian” she breathed out earning herself a low growl from him. He removed his fingers and lifted her legs up to slip her underwear off, leaving her bare before him. He felt his cock twitch against his jeans at the site. Not even his wildest fantasies could compare to this. Moving down over her core, he rubbed her entrance with two slickened fingers; catching her soft cry with his lips. He curled the two digits slightly inside her and pumped with an easy steady rhythm, working towards finding that sweet spot he knew would push her over.

“Gods love you’re so tight and hot love.” He breathed against her ear. “I can’t wait until you’re wrapped around my cock.” He nipped at her earlobe and brushed his thumb against her clit.

_‘Fuck he’s a dirty talker’_

Her head tipped back in bliss, a moan falling from her lips. His touch felt like fire, burning every cell in her body.  Her desire continued to grow, the heat pooling in her stomach making her vision dance and toes curl. She was far past the point of stopping him. It just felt too  _damn good_. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened when she felt him start kissing his way down her neck, past her breast and stomach to her core. His breath fanned out against her and she shivered, her eyes rolling back into her head.

_Oh god._

Killian pressed a kiss to her folds, chuckling when she arched her hips. Deciding to tease her for a little longer, he leaned forward and started planting kisses on her inner thighs, purposely avoiding the place they both wanted him to be. He smirked against her skin when Emma gave a frustrated groan and leaned herself up with shaky elbows to glare at him.

Oh if looks could kill.

“Impatient aren’t we love.” He murmured against her core, breath fanning over it.

 “Fuck you Killian. S-stop teasing me!” Emma breathed, dropping her head back onto the pillows and fisting her hands into the sheets.

Killian let out a low chuckle and let his tongue slip out to slowly swipe up her lips. He closed his eyes and clenched a hand on her hip when she let out a cry. Gods above his swan was delicious.

Emma moaned loudly and bucked her hips. He moved his hands to hold her down as he continued to lick and suck. Finding her little bundle of nerves, he began to suck hard on it. His cock strained against his jeans at the sound of her moans and groans. He thrust his tongue into her tight opening and moved his fingers to roll and pinch her clit, thrusting his tongue faster when she let out a scream and came. He didn’t waste a single drop; he kept sucking and licking while she came down from her orgasm.

Emma panted and watched Killian as he sat up and licked his lips. Swallowing thickly, she sucked her bottom lip and kept her gaze locked on him. He crawled up towards her, much like a fox catching its prey, until he was face to face with her. Giving her a wolfish smirk, he brought his clothed hips to hers and grinded down causing her to gasp and hold onto his shoulders. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he moved and nuzzled her neck.

“Has anyone told you you’re beautiful when you come undone love?” His velvet voice purred against her neck, sending shiver of delight down her spine. “Utterly breathtaking”

Unable to do little else she panted his name in warning. She was starting to get her bearings together. She had to stop this. This would hurt Milah so bad. She couldn’t help the small thought deep inside the darkest parts of her that she  _didn’t care_.

God she was such a bitch. A home wrecker. No matter how much she would start getting lost in his touch, Milah was always at the edge of her mind.

She was so caught up in thinking of a way to stop him, and pushing away the dark thoughts, she didn’t even notice he had taken his jeans off and was only left in his boxers until he pressed against her again.

“Oh god” she whispered as she felt the thick bulge against her center. She swallowed hard. Come on Emma. There was still time to turn back, but the tingling tremors in her sex-deprived body became a tornado of want and need. Her sexual instinct took over and her brain and conscience no longer existed.

She swore she could hear her conscience fighting with her lower regions. She fought within herself wondering if it was too late to turn around. This was Killian for crying out loud. Sure she was attracted to him and held some feelings for him, but his type was a huge risk. All thoughts left her – once  _again_ , but come on could you blame her? – When she watched him remove his boxers, giving her a nice view of his thick silk encased cock. She moaned and chewed her lower lip, ignoring her conscience’s last attempt to stop before it was too late. The ache inside her was too strong. She wanted him and didn’t give a damn about anything else.

Screw Milah.

Screw her conscience.

Screw the regret she was going to be drowning in tomorrow.

Screw how  _wrong_  this was yet how  _right_  it felt.

She’d worry about it all tomorrow.

Right now, she wanted this man to fuck her raw.

Killian crawled towards her, crashing his mouth onto hers, thrusting his tongue inside deep and demanding, sweeping throughout her mouth. She opened eagerly, welcoming his kiss. He nipped and sucked at her tongue, palming her breasts and grinding his cock against her.

“Killian” she groaned as she pulled back and arched back and gods help him, he couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure at hearing her groan  _his_  name “Stop teasing! I want to feel you inside me”

His eyes dropped shut as he shuddered, heat shooting to his cock and it took all his self control not to thrust into her and pound into her until neither of them could walk. Swallowing, he looked her in the eye and couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips.  _Gods_. How many times had he dreamed of his Swan like this? Begging for him to take her. Moaning and screaming to the pleasure  _he_  was giving her, her body calling out to him like a siren and he her willing sailor.

“Killian please.”

Letting out a growl, he spread her legs and lined himself up. Giving her a Cheshire cat smirk, he gripped his cock, stroking himself once, twice; and then bringing the tip to rub against her opening. Her breath hitched and she cried out, arching her hips up and coating his cock in her wetness. His hand gripped her hip hard as he panted and slapped his cock against her aching cunt.

“Killian please fuck me!”

“As you wish” Gripping her hip, he lined himself up and plunged in all the way to the hilt making them both groan. Killian panted, and clenched his eyes shut, lowering his head against her shoulder. He had dreamed about this for so long, and to finally have her. It was heaven. She was so tight around him, so perfect, like she was made just for him. They fit perfectly together.

“Emma, you feel so fucking good.” He breathed, pulling back and gazing down at her. She looked so beautiful to him, lying beneath him; his fantasy coming to life. “So fucking tight. I never wanna stop fucking you.” He rotated his hips slowly, gently, pulling out and sliding right back in. He kissed her, caressed her, and stroked every inch of her beautiful body.

She arched her back and moaned. How was it possible for it to feel  _this_  good? And gods help her but she loved when her partner talked dirty to her. She bit down on her lip to hold back her cries as he thrust hard into her.

“I want to hear you Emma.” He growled. “Don’t hold anything back my love.”

He backed off only to thrust forward even harder, repeatedly pushing into her tight passage forcing her to make those moans he’d only dreamed about. She was better than any of his dreams and he couldn’t help the spark of joy that she was responding to him. He swiveled his hips against hers causing her to whimper and close her eyes.

“Emma, open your eyes. Look at me.” He cupped her cheek and turned her to face him. He wanted to see her face when she came undone. Leaning back on his knees, he lifted her hips and started angling his thrusts against the spot he knew would bring her closer.

“Emma” He groaned her name and started to thrust faster. The vision of his Swan lying on her bed with her golden curls splayed around her, writhing and moaning, breasts bouncing with every thrust, crying out  _his_  name. This memory would be forever engraved into his memory. No woman would ever compare to her.

Emma’s breath started to catch in her throat while the spring in her belly wound itself tighter and tighter. She cried out as Killian hit that spot deep inside her over and over. She let her gaze fall on him and found herself entranced. His jet black hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes clouded over with lust and something else she couldn’t quite place.

Killian grunted when he felt her walls fluttering around his cock and his movements became frenzied, feeling his own release building, he leaned down and nipped and sucked from her neck to her ear and whispered. “You feel so good around my cock. Come for me love. I need to feel you come.”

“Killian” She cried out as her release hit her, her nails digging into his back, her back arched. Groaning, he speeds up his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin resounding through out the room. With a few more sloppy thrusts, he pushed in as far as he could and spilled himself deep inside her.

Killian slowly released her legs and slipped out, causing Emma to whimper. He lay down next to her, pulling her close and savoring the way her skin glowed in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

“Sleep my love.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and brushed some hair out of her face, smiling softly when she cuddled closer to him, murmuring a soft ‘ _okay_ ’.

As she slumbered, he watched her, rubbing a hand up and down her back softly. How many nights had he dreamed about her like this? How many times had he wished she would ask him to stay with her?

Smirking to himself, he leaned his head against hers and rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.

“You’re mine now Swan.”

* * *

Emma peeked an eye open before, clenching them shut and nuzzling her face into the warmth at her side, successfully blocking out most of the brightness. Taking a deep breath she decided to just go back to sleep until she felt arms tighten around her waist. Her eyes shot open and she held her breath.

_Killian._

Fuck.

How could that not go through her mind? How could she wake up from the best sex she’d ever had – not that she would ever admit that to him – and just let that slip from her mind? For Pete’s sake she was practically cuddling with him, about to go back to sleep.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

She slept with him.

With one of her  _friends_   _boyfriend_.

Oh god.  _Milah_.

Her stomach sank as guilt started making its way in. What would Milah say? What would she do? God she was the lowest of low. Milah had been nothing but sweet to her and how does she repay her?

By sleeping with her boyfriend.

Swallowing thickly, she steadily pulled back and looked up to see Killian deep in slumber, mouth parted slightly. Slowly, she propped herself up on one elbow and observed him. She couldn’t help but admire how handsome he looked asleep. His guard let down, looking utterly content. Looking at his lips, memories from the day before flashed through her mind and she blushed.

How long had he had these feelings for her? There was just no way Killian Jones could like her.  She was just Emma Swan, the poor orphan girl that was abandoned on the side of the rode, the one everyone ended up leaving at some point.

_‘He probably just wanted to get in your pants’_

She bit her tongue at that thought and wondered in the back of her mind why it stung so much. Sure she had some feelings for him – a crush really – but nothing she would act upon. It was  _Killian_  for crying out loud. One of her friends for over two years. He was all flirt, charm, sex on legs and he  _knew_  it.

_‘I wonder how many girls’ he’s been seeing on the side.…and you just became one of them’_

**‘Ha! More like the _only_  one. He said yesterday  _you_  were the  _only_  one for  _him_. That he’s only wanted  _you_ ’**

More guilt started coursing through her veins. Poor Milah. She was so in love with him and she was just ruining them. Flashbacks from one of her foster families played through her mind causing her to not notice when she started shaking or when Killian started waking up until she felt his hand caressing her cheek.

“Good morning beautiful”

Shit. How long had she been thinking?

Narrowing her eyes at him, she swatted his hand away and scrambled off the bed.

“What the  _fuck_  was that yesterday Jones?”

Killian merely gave her a lazy smirk and stretched, not failing to notice the way Emma watching his muscles ripple.

“How can you even fucking do that? You’re dating Milah Killian. You have a girlfriend. One of my friends! I’m horrible.” She brought her hand to her mouth and started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. How do you even begin to tell your friend you slept with her boyfriend?

“Milah’s going to hate me.” She wailed, tugging at her hair and crumpling to the floor. So engrossed in her thoughts she didn’t notice Killian get up from the bed until she felt him kneel on the floor next to her and place his hand behind her neck, pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately.

Every thought left her mind, her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned into his mouth. By the gods this man could kiss. Lust started to fill her veins again and Milah slowly started to slip from her mind again until she felt his cock press into her stomach. Eye’s snapping open; she pushed him away and scrambled back.

“What the fuck Killian?”

He gave her his signature smirk and eyebrow raise and lucky fucking her he made a show of biting his lip. Clenching her fists, nails digging so hard into her flesh she had crescent moon marks, she glared at him.

“Swan, I told you yesterday, I hold no feelings for Milah. The only woman I want is you.” He sighed and stood up, sauntering towards her slowly, eyeing her like prey. Leaning down, he caressed her cheek. “My heart is and will always be yours, as yours will be mine.”

Emma glared at him, smacking his hand away, and stood up on shaky legs. “I’m telling Milah. I can’t hide this from her. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“Go right ahead Swan. She fails in comparison to you. I’ll end things with her today and come back tonight savvy? Does that make it better for you?”

Emma gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find words to say. Swallowing thickly, she shook her head and stalked off to the bathroom, yelling on her way out. “You’re horrible. Im not yours and I never will be. You better be out of my place when I get out of the shower Jones.”

The last thing she heard as she slammed the bathroom door and locked it was him chuckling.

“Don’t fight it Emma. You’re Gonna be Mine.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me too much. I’m so sorry it took so long to update. I was suffering from writer’s block, which isn’t unusual for me. [Actually happens all the time] Just a fair warning for you guys [though I’m sure some of you knew already] Also, I wasn’t happy with my smutty scene, and re-wrote it over 8 times, so sorry if it's all....wonky. it may consist of about 8 of my smut scenes. To be honest I'm still not happy with this chapter....so if you like it can you leave a review? 
> 
> Another big thing, if you don’t like my story, DON’T READ IT AND DON’T LEAVE A RUDE REVIEW. I added to the summary Dark!Killian so I would stop getting messages about how fucked up he was and poor Milah and that Emma was a whore. It’s not going to be sunshine and rainbows with this story. Emma is in no way a whore, yeah Killian’s not that nice in this story, and yeah Milah is going to be hurt, but I promise she will have a happy ending in this story. 
> 
> Also, here’s a head’s up
> 
> \- Killian and Emma aren’t going to get together right away, not for a good 4 to 6 chapters give or take. Depends how long I write the chapters, & where my mind goes.
> 
> \- I am going to have Emma be with someone else beforehand so I’m sorry if you don’t like that but that’s how the story went/is going in my head.
> 
> \- There’s most likely gonna be some gremma smut in here too. [Gremma was my first OUAT ship concerning Emma, so I gotta throw some of that in there]
> 
> \- David will be Emma’s brother and his mother, Ruth adopts her in high school. All that will be explained further down the line

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a story I read years ago. The plot line is pretty similar, but different fandoms and I changed things. I wish I remembered the name or else I'd give credit to the person who came up with the idea. All I remember is the person abandoned the fic. I suppose you can categorize this as a dark!hook fic? It may be a couple weeks until chap 3 is up due to me not being satisfied with the smut scene.


End file.
